


Unexpected

by FallenLeader56



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Cross posted on Wattpad, M/M, Tom is an author, Tord is a murderer, this was originally made for a contest kinda thingy on wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenLeader56/pseuds/FallenLeader56
Summary: Tom just wants to walk home, but a creepy stranger seems to think he needs company.





	Unexpected

It was a cold, rainy night. The stars were covered by clouds, adding to the darkness.  
Tom personally enjoyed nights like this, although he was a little irritated by the rain due to it coming at an inconvenient time for him. The Brit had come out to write, he found the dark sky and calming atmosphere to be the perfect time for writing.  
Tom was a small time author, with many many books written, and none of them published. He was far too afraid to publish his books, so instead he kept to showing his friends and family, allowing them to read his books whenever they pleased.

 

Tom grumbled quietly to himself, holding his book close to his chest to keep it safe from the rain, he should've brought an umbrella.   
The Brit reached up and adjusted his glasses, his eyesight askew by the water dotted across the lens. It didn't bother him though, his home wasn't far from his little writing spot.   
Tom started on his way home, stretching his legs a little while walking to shake off the stiffness. What a shame, this night would've been so perfect for writing...Oh well, he could still write at his little desk by the window.

Tom was only a few blocks away from home, so close to safety, but not quite yet. The British author became awfully confused when he was no longer being drenched by the rain. Did it stop raining? No, he could still see the rain fall.  
Tom then noticed the odd presence of another set of footsteps. He stopped abruptly, and just as he expected, the second pair of footsteps stopped shortly after...  
Oh god he was being followed!  
Tom spun around in a panic, gasping loudly as he came face to face with a stranger, holding an umbrella above the both of them. Tom froze in fear, staring at the other. He took in the stranger's appearance quickly, taking note of what appeared to be a mask placed upon their face. Tom could just barely make out a strange shift in coloring on the masked. Instead of white he saw splatters of red decorating the bottom, where the mouth was painted, and up the sides, some of it smeared under the eyes. Tom broke out of his position, inhaling sharply.

"U-Um...Can I help you?" He spoke slowly, with a slight stutter from his nervousness. The masked stranger made no noise, just simply stood there, holding the umbrella for them. Tom swallowed thickly, not enjoying the other's silence. He hesitantly turned around, slowly walking forward. The man followed, the only noise produced by him was the clack of his boots...

Tom fidgeted as they approached his house. He slowed to a stop before turning towards the strange man again. Tom usually left his lights on so the sidewalk and yard was illuminated by the lights...Tom regretted turning towards the stranger. Tom could now see that the red color on his mask was blood, and it was on the man's hands and umbrella as well. Tom screamed in fear, turning to run to the safety of his house, but only succeeding in falling over. The Brit wheezed as the air was knocked out of him.  
On the other hand, the blood covered stranger was freaking out as well, not wanting tom to attract people towards them. He quickly swooped down, grabbing Tom with his free hand and lifted him up off the ground. The stranger carried tom up to his house and onto the porch, where he threw the umbrella down and tried the door knob, pleasantly surprised that Tom had not locked the door.   
Tom was struggling in his grip, not at all feeling safe.  
The masked man gently threw Tom into his house and walked in, closing the door behind himself.

"W-Who-" Tom attempted to speak but was quickly interrupted.  
"Shush! I'm not going to hurt ya!" Came a muffled, accented voice, which obviously came from the masked man.  
Tom scrambled to his feet and glared at him.  
"Get...Get out of my house!" He yelled, only causing the man to become more panicked. The red coated man grabbed Tom, pulling him close and covered his mouth. The blood on his hands spreading onto Tom's face.  
"I said quiet! I was only helping you home, you were getting drenched in the rain!" The man explained, his accent making some of the words sound weird. He wasn't really good at pronouncing English words.  
Tom grunted and tried to move his hand off his face, wanting to clean the blood off so bad.  
"Promise me you won't scream or yell, yeah?"  
Tom only nodded his head, his eyebrows furrowed.  
The man slowly released Tom, letting him run off to the kitchen. The sound of running water filled the sudden silence.  
"W-Who are you!?! And why did you follow me!?!" Tom called softly out to the bloodied man.  
"I'm of no importance, friend. I followed you because you were likely to get a cold from the rain...And your book would be destroyed." Speaking of Tom's book, it had fallen out of his hands and was now left on his living room floor.  
"W-Wh...What makes me so special!?!" Tom was scared and confused. He turned off the water but didn't leave the kitchen. He didn't want to be near the murderer.  
The man did not respond to his question. Instead he wiped off his hands on his red coat and joined Tom in the kitchen.   
"L-Look, thanks for keeping m-me dry and all...B-But you need to leave! I-I-I didn't do anything to anyone! I'm j-just an author!" Tom had tears in his eyes. He was so scared that the man would hurt him.   
"I'm sorry, you can call me Red, for now. There's no need to be scared" 'Red' approached Tom slowly and gently placed his hands on his cheeks, Tom jolting in fear. Small tears slowly slid down his cheeks, running into Red's hands, who simply wiped them away. It would've been a sincere gesture if Red hadn't previously had blood all over his hands.  
"P-P-Please...I just w-want to work peacefully and-and not die!" Tom was starting to babble nonsense, Red didnt mind though.  
"Alright I'll leave...So much for trying to convince you I wasn't going to hurt you" Red huffed childishly and pulled away from tom, heading for the front door.  
"Bye, take care of yourself." With that, he was gone.

/////////////////////////////////////

After their first encounter, Red had kept coming over to Tom's house, slowly the two started to get to know each other, although it took a long time due to tom still fearing the man.   
When ever he'd come over, he'd wear the same mask and coat, concealing his identity.  
Tonight was no different.  
Red sat on Tom's windowsill in his bedroom, Tom laid in his bed, and they were talking.  
It was mostly friendly conversation.

"...Hey, Tom, I need to tell you something." Red spoke up after a long moment of comfortable silence.  
"What's up, Red? Is something wrong?" Tom looked concerned for his kinda sorta friend. He sat up in his bed, looking over at his masked companion.

"Tom...I-I um...I..." he paused and took a deep breath.   
"Tom, the first day we met, all those months ago...My o-Original plan had been to kill you... I know that sounds horrible, but I obviously didn't go through with it...T-Tom... I-I think I like you...More than a friend..."

Tom didn't know how to respond, his murder friend had just confessed that he was going to kill him, and that he had a crush on him.  
Tom opened his mouth for a second before closing it...  
"What changed your mind...?" The Brit finally asked.  
"To be honest...When I first looked into your eyes...I felt like I had fallen in a trance... they're so dark and beautiful, just like the sky when we first met!" Red explained, a small tone of happiness in his voice.

"Red...If...If we were to get together, you'd have to tell me everything, like your name...And uh show me your face..." Tom mumbled, his cheeks flushing a soft shade of pink.

"I...I'll do it! Only for you, my sweet Tom!" Red stood from the sill and placed his hand on his mask, slowly pulling it off.  
Red's eyes were a beautiful silver, his face was decorated in faded scars. He pulled his hood down, now fully revealing his horned Carmel brown hair. If he wasn't a murderer, anyone would mistake him for a sweet innocent man.  
"My actually name, Tom, is Tord Larrsin. And...I love you!" Tord said confidently, walking over to Tom, cupping his face.   
Tom sputtered, trying to find words.  
Tord was...Attractive, he must admit. But...This man who had just confessed for him was a killer...He could get into so much trouble...  
...  
...  
Awe fuck it.  
Tom jumped up and wrapped his arms around Tord, hugging him lightly.  
"W-We'll give this dating thing a try...Okay?"  
Tord grinned slowly, hugging the shorter male back.  
"Thank you for the chance, thank you so much!" With that, Tord pressed a soft kiss to Tom's face, causing Tom to blush more...  
Hopefully this wouldn't end in a disaster.


End file.
